goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nowi, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Ducky, Diego, and Spark Mandrill tickle Sheeta
Characters: *Nowi *Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) *Bing Bong *Reggie *Classified *Ducky *Diego *Spark Mandrill Transcript part 1: Nowi meets Sheeta *(The Lakeside. January 22nd, 2018. 7:00 AM) *Nowi: Sheeeeeta! Where ARE yoooooou? *tiny dragon girl by the name of Nowi was calling out as she skipped along the Lakeside searching. It had been only a week since the Shepherd’s tactician, Robin, was showing her how to cook raw snake. Now it seemed like she wanted to learn more as she pushed her efforts to find the group tactician. It kinda seemed like Nowi was Robin’s little daughter ever since she and Gregor were saved from those bandits in the desert. Robin had been teaching her the many things predators do to survive out in the wild, like catch snakes and even cook her own food. This time, though, she had a very different question to ask. *then accidentally bumps into Sheeta causing her and Sheeta to fall over *Nowi: Oof! *Sheeta: Sorry, I wasn't really looking and got distracted. What's your name? *Nowi: I'm Nowi from Fire Emblem Awakening, what's your name? *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta from Castle In The Sky. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Transcript finale: Sheeta's nail makeover/Tickle time for Sheeta *to: Nowi's room *Nowi: Sheeta, this is my room! *Sheeta: Oh my god, you're room is so cute! *Nowi: I know. Now lie down on the bed. *lies down on the bed *Sheeta: Okay. Now what? *Nowi: I’ll take your shoes off. *(Nowi takes off Sheeta's shoes exposing her soft sized 4 pink feet) *Nowi: Cool! You look hot and epic. Nice feet, Sheeta. *Sheeta: Hee hee, thanks, but I don't go barefoot that much in my film. *Nowi: Now I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. Wait here while I go to Azura's room to get her nail makeover. *(Nowi leaves her room and goes to Azura's room) *(Sheeta is feeling the breeze through her toes while waiting for Nowi) *Sheeta: I wonder what Nowi's up to? *(Nowi returns to her room with Azura's nail makeover) *Nowi: I'm back, sorry it took so long, Azura's room is full of toys. But I found her nail makeover under her bed. First I'm going to trim your nails. *(Nowi trims Sheeta's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping SFX is heard) *Nowi: Now to file down your nails. *(Nowi files down Sheeta's nails. Scratching SFX is heard) *Nowi: Lastly, before tickle time, I will paint your nails. *(Nowi sticks the cotton balls between Sheeta's toes. Nowi then gets the nail polish out) *Nowi: Which color should I use to paint your nails? *Sheeta: Um, maybe a red color might work. *Nowi: OK, * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * SFX used: *When Sheeta's toes wiggle upon the contact from the feather - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pgenvp/images/6/63/CRY068.oga/revision/latest?cb=20170505180314 *Sheeta's laughing voice - Selkie, Charlotte, and Elise's laughing voice (Fire Emblem Fates) Category:Short Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters